The present invention relates generally to hair clipping devices used for trimming facial hair, whether manually operated or powered. Specifically, the present invention relates to such trimming devices intended for use in trimming eyebrows.
It is not uncommon to use a powered hair trimmer or hair clipper for trimming the hair of one's eyebrows. However, one drawback to the use of a power trimmer around the eyes is that the clippings generated in the trimming process can become caught in the eye and be irritating to the user. Another drawback of using powered trimmers for eyebrow trimming is that the trimmer itself must be located in relatively close proximity to the eye. As a result, the user must take special care to avoid the trimmer blades from becoming close to or contacting with the eye or eyebrow. This latter concern is especially applicable to individuals whose brow ridges do not extend far beyond the outer margin of the eye. In other words, for individuals with relatively deep-set eyes, the issue of the clipper blades coming in close contact with the eye is less of an issue.
While it is known to use conventional trimmers or clippers having attachment combs for trimming eyebrow hair, one disadvantage of that application is that the relatively wide cutting blade of such devices risks cutting any hair of the normal head hair which happens to be on the forehead or in close proximity to the eyebrow area. Another drawback of using conventional hair trimmers with combs for eyebrow trimming is that the relatively wider blade inherently entails comb teeth which typically extend the full width of the blade, which may come in close proximity to the eye.
Still another concern for individuals using electric or powered trimmers for trimming eyebrow hair is that in some cases, the trimming edge of the blade is obscured either by the clipper itself, or the individual's hand. If possible, visibility of the cutting area through at least one and preferably both eyes is preferable in accurately achieving well-trimmed eyebrows.
Thus, there is a need for a device for trimming eyebrow hair which facilitates the use of a hair trimmer and which helps prevent hair clippings from entering the eye. In addition, there is a need for a device for use with a powered hair trimmer design for eyebrow trimming in which the clipper or trimmer blades are prevented from coming in contact with the user's eye.